Stay Alive
by JJ03090
Summary: In an alternate world, where kingdoms still reign back in the dark ages Alphas and Omegas rein over the world as kings and queens. What will happen when Alfred is faced with an arranged marriage to someone of the opposite kingdom. Will this alpha be as bad as they say.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first A/B/O story, so go easy on the details for me. I had some good ideas, though it may seem historical this is purely fictional for it to make sense. Now, the main pairing may be RusAme, but there might be different kinds of side pairings along with it.**

Alfred had always dreaded his fourteenth birthday, ever since he was a child all he could think was, Thank god I am not of age yet! Of course there was reason to this, despite his masculine appearance and the melting away of the baby fat, Alfred was an omega, one of royalty at that, but a prized omega.

Alfred was royalty, one of the Americana Kingdom's, technical, princesses. He had been trained from his childhood, since he had been released as an omega, the proper way to sit, the proper way to act around Alphas, all of the things that an omega was needed to know to get by, especially one of royalty.

Above all, he hated it. He was a young and rough Omega, always riding off on horseback, playing with weapons. Perhaps that was what damned him in the beginning. As soon as he was marked as an omega, his father promised him to marry at age fourteen. Now it was finally the day, July 4th, 16xx. He was age fourteen, and he was off to be married to someone in the cold country to attempt to settle the Americanas and the Russios. He had heard rumors about his new mate-to-be, which was utterly terrifying, a burly and cold man.

They would meet for the first time at the ball in honor of Alfred coming of age. He knew the eldest prince of the Russios was roughly six years his senior but that really did not matter, sure he was old, but it was better than someone in their late thirties.

Alfred was one of the most desired omegas within the close countries at the time. It was said that fertility was passed down from omega to omega. His mother was known to be a very fertile omega. She was delicate and gentle, everything an alpha would want.

Alfred seemed to be the opposite of that. Always speaking up, confronting alphas in fights, of course quickly backing away after, one could fight norms, but not instincts. Alfred was known as quite the troublemaker but was still hoped to be quite fertile.

Of course the carriage ride seemed almost a century. He was brought to the Russio's castle and couldn't help but to gulp when he approached the castle.

It was dark looking, something that was sinister was definitely being harbored there. He hoped for his own sake it was not the prince.

The carriage seemed to stop quietly, he took a deep breath before stepping out of the carriage. Of course his handmaidens were all over his case following him with a fluffed up persona. Attempting to make it so he was the most beautiful and presentable omega for this surly prince. Of course Alfred had doubted that his suitor would be greeting him. He settled on the assumption a butler would be greeting him.

A grey-ish blond haired man stood up on the steps. Alfred could tell from his scent he was a strong alpha. As he approached he slowly drew back into somewhat of a feminine bow. Of course this was customary to someone of a higher rank. Of course being an omega he was a prize, but nothing more than a possession.

"Hello Alfred. I trust you will be comfortable here." The broken Russio accent flooded his ears and made his heart flutter. He stayed in his position until addressed by this butler man. Of course you were not to look an alpha in the eyes, but something compelled him to look up after he was at ease.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Alfred started feeling his heart skipping a beat. The alpha seemed to smile with his eyes. "Will I trust the prince's presence at the ball tonight? You see I have a thing about meeting someone before marrying them."

That was the first time Alfred saw a Russio smile. "I believe you have already met him. But allow me to formally introduce myself." Alfred held out his hand and the Russio kissed the top of it firmly.

"I am Prince Ivan of Russio." Feeling terribly foolish Alfred blushed. "My apologies, my lord, I had no idea." Ivan chuckled, "There is nothing to be apologetic for. Come inside, I will see to it that your maidens are shown to their quarters and I will show you to yours." The seriousness seemed to come back to the Prince's face.

Russios, they were a terribly boring people in Alfred's mind. They never showed emotion, they were never to show anything. That was all Alfred had learned about them, other than that they were a mystery.

Alfred said nothing as they walked into the large palace. Of course it was not as extravagant as his own palace, but it was very well put together.

His shoes clicked on the polished tile as he slowly took in all of the sights around him. It was the first time he looked at Ivan. Ivan was dressed pretty simply for a prince. He knew the Russios didn't like to bring excessive attention to themselves but he knew the King and Queen were more extravagant.

Ivan had a simple coat on, it was black and dark with pants to match and a frilly shirt underneath. Simple of anyone above a commoner.

It was much more common than Alfred's clothing. He had a flashy red half shirt, of course made from his favourite silk there was netting that went down to his stomach and branched out. He had black silk pants and flats on.

Red and silk was considered good luck in his culture. Of course male Alphas dressed much less flashy. Male omegas were considered to be stranger of the two sexes of omega. They were either quite fertile or not fertile. Since his own mother had been very fertile he was predicted to be very much so. Of course their first son had been an omega so that cast a bit of doubt, but with male omegas it was all or nothing.

As he followed Ivan up the stairs he couldn't help but to take in the darkness plaguing the castle. "I trust you have heard of my father's illness. That would be the rush for our marriage and for the peace between our nations." Alfred sighed and nodded, "My mother had explained it thoroughly. I am sorry for your fathers ailment." Unsure of what else to say he ended with that.

"My father and I are not particularly close. Of course no one is with their family. Too much risk and politics. I have not met him but on occasion to hunt and such."

Alfred could tell the king would not bring him many warm fuzzies. "The maids should be arranging what you shall wear to the ball tonight. I trust that it will be a mixture of both of our cultures…" he trailed off and seemed to pause, "Alfred, how close is your upcoming heat."

Alfred seemed a bit flustered and could tell that Ivan was uncomfortable asking the question. "It should begin the week after our wedding. I go into heat once every two months since I was twelve." Ivan's scent seemed to tense, "I know it is much more frequent than usual. My mother told me it was normal of our family." Ivan chuckled, "Perhaps that is why they assume you will be fertile. I hope we will be at peace for a long while…"

Alfred smiled for the first time since he had gotten there. "As do I."

 **Well there goes the first chapter. I did not want to make it excessively long, but you all get the jist of the atmosphere. I hope this is a good story. It's my first A/B/O.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**There has been a good point made in the comments. Now, I it has been brought to my attention that fan does not support MA content. Since this is the case a few chapters may be edited or left out on this platform. I also post all stories on Archive of Our Own, which will have the full intensity of it. If you are uncomfortable with anything that is banned here this story will not have any of it, on this platform, if you wish to have more insight in the more sexual parts of the fanfiction. Then make sure to check it out on AO3.**

 **On another note. Some people thought this was a one chapter fic. But I made a small mistake. It will be multiple chapter fanfiction.**

 **Storytime** ,

As quickly as Alfred had met his new mate, he had disappeared. He sighed gently being introduced to his room and looking about trying to find his attire for the ball. It was much less interesting than anything he would wear back home.

He sighed as his omega servants began to get him ready for the ball. Of course Alfred was fine to wash himself, but he had been versed on how to be a proper omega. He had to at least keep the illusion up until after his first heat.

He was honestly quite nervous, he had never been with a mate before, what if he was not fertile enough. He shuddered and allowed himself to push the thought aside. He had to consider the best for himself tonight.

After he was efficiently washed, Alfred was sent to get his hair and his makeup done. Of course this was one of the most celebratory events. He had been chosen to mate with one of the highest up Alphas in the world.

Ivan had seemed kind enough. He hadn't forced himself on Alfred. He could most likely smell the scent of fear on the young omega. Alfred missed his family terribly, well, he missed his old home, his old customs.

As he was dressed in a silk white shirt with quarter pants they were this blueish color. Of course he was seeing they were trying to use the Americains style of dress but to a more simple extent. Alfred sighed as a couple of women pushed him into a corset. Of course since he was a male there was nothing really to suck in, but he wanted to appear with the perfect form for his fiancé. He had to look absolutely perfect.

A sign of the omega was drawn in semi-perminant ink over his left eyebrow and under his right eye. This make up was custom for royalty as Alfred had seen his own mother preparing for balls once and a while. They powdered his face and put a simple stain on his lips to make him look more youthful, blushing his cheeks and he was finished. He was honestly terrified to see what this ball had instore for him. But he assumed he would be sitting like a statue for hours then perhaps allowed up for one dance with his fiancé. Where his future in-laws would be watching. His new kingdom would be watching, they all would.

Alfred was led down the stairs to his mate-to-be. "Oh. Prince Alfred! It is good to see you again." He felt a shiver go down his spine as his eyes rose to meet Ivan's violet ones,"Yes your highness." He nervously curtsied. He smelled Ivan's rough smell, it was musky, but also contained some sort of flower, Alfred couldn't think of what it was.

"You smell of fear, please relax, I understand much of this is new to you, but I can assure you, just breathe." Alfred tried to take his advise as soon more royals began to fill the room. He saw the queen enter with an elderly man at her side. She walked with him slowly. Alfred looked at Ivan before bending down to his knee and greeting the King and Queen with a bow.

Ivan chuckled, "Mother, Father, this is my mate-to-be." Then he himself went into a respectful bow along with Alfred. "Please, stand up boys, I would like to get a good look at the new omega in our family." He rose, but as customary for anyone lower than an alpha or his omega, did not look them in the eye to challenge the other.

"Very respectful, be at ease young omega," he heard her soft voice envelop him. "Yes, your highness," he responded looking up to her. She had gentle blue eyes, crow's feet, and smile wrinkles. Alfred was surprised how aged she looked, but power would do that to you.

Ivan's father looked much worse for wear. He looked sickly, his skin was ashen and his eyes sunken. He was a strong looking man though. Alfred assumed that he was a strong head alpha of the Russios. His weakness was a secret, but that was why Alfred was here.

Anyone taking the throne needed a good and fertile mate to provide more heirs. He felt his chest tight and his heart beat quickly. He felt a sudden touch to his arm and jumped. "My mate-to-be are you alright?" He heard. He looked at his new mate and smiled, "Yes, your highness." Ivan shift uncomfortably, but smiled, "Alright we will talk after our dance." Alfred wasn't sure why, but he nodded his head in agreement.

Soon they walked into the ballroom. Alfred had been introduced to his new mates sisters. Only one of which was an Alpha. She was younger therefore still giving Ivan the birthright.

She seemed to hate Alfred already. His Omega sister had been promised to Alfred's brother and was staying in town for the celebration.

Alfred was rather excited to see his family. Of course they were warmer than the people he had met here in the Russio country. They would hug him and kiss him on the cheeks.

They would be here for a short time to celebrate the union and then they would be off. Alfred would most likely never see them again. They would be at his wedding for a short time to give their son away. Then he would be alone to make his own family.

Of course for the beginning of the ball he was led out with his new alpha at his side. He was led to a chair on the side of the king and queen's thrones. The chairs were decorated in jewels but wildly uncomfortable. He adjusted himself in his chair.

Of course a few weeks before his heat he was not feeling the discomfort in his lower back and abdomen yet, but one would think that he would be given a more comfortable seat. Of course omegas were more frail than Alphas.

"Alfred you are giving off a scent of distress…" Ivan whispered to his placing a warm alpha hand on his own. Alfred felt a calm air coming from his future mate. He smiled and seemed to relax better. "Thank you, your highness." Ivan scoff, "Please call me Ivan. We are to be bonded soon enough."

Alfred smiled and nodded, "Yes sir." He soon saw the introductions begin. Alfred was happy to see his own parents. They were introduced with a large smile from his mother and a nod from his father. Then his brother, then a bunch of people Alfred could care less about.

As soon as the ball began Alfred and Ivan were allowed to move around and mingle with the guests. Alfred tried his best to be elegant, but he basically ran over to his parents.

As soon as he got there he saw his mother in conversation with some arch duchess. He patiently waited as she curtsied and then acknowledged her son.

Francine was a beautiful woman. She was young having only two sons both at almost the same time. It was rare to survive a birth of twins at this time, but she seemed to pull through.

"My son!" She exclaimed slowly putting her hands on his and kissing each of his cheeks. "Oh how you have grown to the perfect omega. Where is your fiancé? I expected we would meet in more detail this time- oh!"Alfred felt that masculine flowery smell flood his nose and felt weak in the knees. "I was simply lingering wondering when Alfred would introduce me to his mother." Alfred shivered and nervously looked at Ivan.

"I am quite sorry yo-, I mean, Ivan…." he said bowing his head submissively. Ivan simply chuckled, "It is fine Fredka, your highness it is wonderful to meet you. I understand where Alfred gets his smile from." She chuckled and held a hand out for the young prince to kiss.

"So the rumors about you are true, a strong charmer. I hope you will do the best to make my son at home here in your castle, he is a wonderfully fertile omega. Of course his genetics are. I was able to birth twins. So there's no telling how great your lineage will be." He nodded his head.

"Yes, we plan to start attempting for our first child right after the wedding." Alfred smiled, he really was excited to have his first child, but terrified at the same time.

He felt a hand snake around his waist, "Your highness, I feel that Alfred may be a bit parched, we will come by again." She gave a gentle smile. "Take good care of my son, he is one of the best omegas the world has to offer." She was gone.

"Alfred, follow me." He looked up at his alpha to be and nodded attempting to be obedient. He followed the new alpha to a somewhat secluded drink table where there was something poured for him and the scent of wine was thrown through his system. He was handed a gentle glass and looked at it.

"I was raised not to drink. Omegas are temples-," he heard a chuckle. "What is it?" Ivan shook his head, "Drink keeps you warmer here. It sets a fire in your belly."

Alfred stared down at the drink. He slowly put it to his lips and began to take gentle sips. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and then downed the whole glass. He set it down and felt his head begin to spin.

"Alfred?" He looked up at Ivan and smiled. "I'm fine. It...it is very good…" he said softly leaning closer to Ivan for support.

"Woozy off one glass? You are not from here." Alfred nodded and yawned. "It will wear off…" he exhaled and rubbed Alfred's cheek. "You are very cute…" Alfred smiled.

"It is time to dance! Come with me!" He heard Ivan say. Alfred was pulled along to the dance floor. He felt a bit uneasy, he had been trained to dance since he was young, but with his woozy head he felt nervous. Of course he had never had to do this before in front of so many people.

Ivan whisked him onto the floor and he felt his nervous smell slowly disappear. They swayed eventually and Alfred giggled beginning to have fun. The wine made him feel somewhat less nervous.

He felt like it was just him and Ivan. He liked that, he felt so comfortable with the alpha. Ivan's smile was pretty, Alfred liked how he would focus just on Alfred when they danced. Alfred was spun around, he was embraced, he felt loved for the first time in maybe his life.

After they danced, Alfred had lost track of Ivan. He had spoke with his father and brother and had ended up at the wine table once again. This time he only took a few more sips, without his anchor there was a little less daring.

He was unsure where all of the rumors had started about Ivan being angry and harsh. He was so soft and kind and manly.

Alfred exhaled and leant against the table.

"Having more wine?" He turned around and felt his body a bit more tense.

"Oh hello," he bowed his head not looking Ivan's sister in the eyes. Her name was Natalya. She was harsh looking and had one hand on her hip and the other leaning on the door.

"You didn't answer my question, omega," he felt nervous around her. She was angry looking, harsh and slightly older than Alfred. She had long paleish hair and a bow secured at the top. Of course she had a somewhat over the top dress.

"I was taking a sip. Ivan showed me the taste."

She scoff, "You need some hard liquor, have you ever heard of vodka."

Alfred nodded and shook his head at the same time. "That must be too strong for me. I am small, and I do not drink a lot, ma'am." He said staring at his feet.

"Suit yourself. But if you will live with the Russios you will have to get used to drinking. Ivan will probably hate you. I mean, he got bored of the last few. You don't seem any different. Don't get too comfortable, we have ways of killing off mates." She hissed.

Then she was gone. Alfred was simply left there.

He felt tears stinging in his eyes as he quickly walked out of the ball room. He wasn't sure where he was going but he had to get away and quickly.

 **A slight drama at the end, but mostly background stuff to get us rolling. Natalya is kinda a bitch, but she loves her brother ;).**

 **Since this is a sort of dark ages kinda fic, Alfred is again a little young, but he gets attached to Ivan very quickly because he is so young, it might seem a little out of character but he will develop and be more of the man we all know. They are still in the sort of honeymoon bliss stage of the relationship. It will soon bring some conflict.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-J**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred rubbed tears from his cheeks as he sat down in the garden. He felt as if he had effectively hid himself from the ball going on outside.

This terrible cold sense of not belonging spreading over him and making him shiver. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and tried not to whimper. Hoping no one would hear him.

Of course that was another fantasy that was unrealistic. "Alfred?" He heard a gentle voice call his name he was slightly. He half didn't recognize it.

He felt his nose pick up the familiar scent first off. "You understand you give off pheromones when you are in distress, or upset." Ivan seemed a little uncomfortable, Alfred was as well.

He tried to hide his tears from his mate. Who wanted to deal with a sniveling omega on the very first day of their courtship.

"Alfred, listen," he began his eyes were soft, almost too soft for a Russio, "I have had this sense about you, since I first saw you-." Alfred couldn't help but to scoff.

"I'm a problem omega, Ivan. It's just unfortunate I got pawned off on someone so powerful… You only first saw me this morning…" He whispered unsurely.

"If only you understood…" Ivan said softly as he took a seat, "Perhaps someday I will be able to explain to you, but for now, Alfred, I can offer only comfort."

Alfred looked over at his mate-to-be, "Comfort? I hardly need comfort-." He was cut off by his mate grabbing his shirt collar and slowly placing a kiss on his lips.

Alfred turned all shades of red, but softly let himself melt into his new mates arms. He felt the other's soft, but strong lips caressing and nipping at his own.

As he was pressed against the other greedily accepting all of Ivan's mouth he felt a half-conscious moan slip from the back of his throat. He felt Ivan slowly pull away. He rested on the others chest, "We should really get back to the ball, but before that, what had you under such stress?"

Alfred shifted unsure of what to say. "Someone spoke to me quite harshly, it made me feel upset." Ivan's muscles seemed to tense. "It was over something foolish Ivan." He seemed to attempt to defend, "Who?" Ivan said simply.

"It wasn't something to get upset over, I am just sensitive so close to my heat-."

"Alfred." Ivan's words shot like ice down Alfred's back, he went rigid in their embrace, "I am the Prince of the Russios. If I cannot protect my future mate and put someone in their place than I am nothing. I command you to tell your future Alpha what had happened."

Alfred shrunk back and shivered he felt a shiver run down his spine. His eyes closed and he nodded, "Your sister Natalia, told me if I was not good enough, I would be exterminated as your mate… She told me how I didn't fit…" He bit his lip gently and looked away.

Ivan seemed to go back to his easy going nature. "That is all I wanted." Alfred nodded and seemed to shiver at the cold. "Why do we not go inside, You seem to be quite cold." Alfred nodded feeling so strangely. He could hardly identify this feeling, but it put his stomach in knots and a deep, dark pit in the depths of it.

Gathering his bearings and taking the hand his mate extended to him they were back inside the ballroom.

The rest of the week went pretty usual, well it was pretty new. He was being acquainted with his new family. Though he had not received any other threatening remarks from Natalia he could smell her anger when he was in the room.

He hadn't seen Ivan too much, but the strong Alpha seemed to be able to steal away for an hour or so to talk with him at night. Alfred found butterflies flying around in his tummy whenever it came to maybe ten o'clock. He would sit straight up in his bed hug his pillow and wait for his fiancee to show up and every night he did. Alfred felt that he could get used to this.

When Alfred awoke the next morning he was greeted by cold and frozen air. He felt his body shake slightly as he sat up in his bed. He felt his eyes blink heavily with fatigue. He felt in such an ache in his lower back, he could hardly sit up. As soon as they found he had woken, his maids rushed to his side to help him up.

"Ah, Prince Alfred, what is troubling you?" The eldest said as she walked to him stroking his back. Alfred shook his head, "It is preheat symptoms. I usually am able to get some sort of herbal remedy, but since I am mating for the first time soon, his Highness would prefer I did not have anything in my system…" He put his feet on the floor and grimaced.

The Maids shooed him back into bed. "Perhaps his Highness's presence will ease your pain, after all the wedding is tomorrow." Alfred felt the butterflies come back, of course he wanted to see his future mate, but what would Ivan think of him. Just a weak omega. He grimaced at the thought. What if they thought there was something wrong with him?

"Oh, do not interrupt Ivan's busy schedule. I would hate to trouble him more than I already have." He said as she began to ease him back into bed. He cringed at the pain and put his hands on his stomach. He could tell that his heat was coming quite soon, it was somewhat annoying and persistent. Though his maids had told him to rest, Alfred felt that he was unable to, he just laid there in pain. He was fearful to explain the pain in a result of being ostracized. He would not want to cause Prince Ivan anymore problems than he already had.

He closed his eyes and attempted to get at least some rest from the pain of which he had failed to do before.

Alfred couldn't tell how many hours he had been curled into a ball, but at some point in time he found himself unable to stay awake any longer. His eyes closed and he drift off into a deep pain induced sleep.

 **Pretty short, but I just wanted to sum up what was going on in the last chapter. So I am pretty wiped out from the week or month that I have not updated.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-J**


	4. Chapter 4

When Alfred awoke his eyes were sore, he felt a warm presence near him, he closed his eyes once more and curled up to his unknown warmth. "My little rabbit… you have awoken… I have heard you are in pain, I rushed straight over from my meeting." Alfred exhaled nervously, "I am not in any such pain, I was just tired from, the…" He attempted to sit up not quite sure where he was going with his sentence, "The wedding is today! We must get ready!" He pushed himself up too quickly and hid a grimace. "Alfred, you must listen to your alpha, if you are in such pain you must tell me, I can smell it on you." He felt warm hands caress his back, he shuddered.

"It is only pre-heat pain… I will be fine, I must make it through the wedding, the commoners will think ill of our relationship unless I am tough enough- Ah." He bent into himself with tears forming in his eyes. "Pain is a sign of fertility…or infertility…" Ivan urged him to lay back down. "Do not worry about the wedding yet, it is only midnight…"

Alfred cuddled up to his new mate and felt himself curl up once more. "Ah… Ivan… It hurts…" He said closing his eyes and hiding his face in this new mates chest. "Shhh, little rabbit, I will take care of you…" He felt a hand caress his cheek and whined softly. The pain in his lower back was nagging him to pass out once again, "Alfred, it is only your body preparing, no need to cry."

Alfred reached to touch his cheek and found his own was wet with liquid. He sighed, "It will eventually yield, we should begin to get ready for the wedding…" Ivan chuckled, "The ceremony is not until noon time, you have plenty of time to rest as of right now, "Relax, after the wedding may be a burden for you." Alfred nodded and felt himself sigh, he soon drift off into a dreamless sleep.

As Alfred awoke the second time, he felt a cold absence next to his own body and was lighter outside, but the pain in his abdomen had not ceased, he was very tired already. He felt one of his hand maidens rush to his side to help him out of bed, "Your highness, you mustn't stir too much, you must relax for the wedding, it will be soon. She smelled the air seeing that the scent of preheat was terribly non maskable. "I must get ready for the wedding, after a nice wash I should feel much better."

She reluctantly helped him sit up, fluffing pillows behind his head and his back. He whined and stiffened, "Maiden Guinevere a warm towel if you may." He clenched his teeth to distract from the passing migraine in his head. His head was already getting foggy and he assumed he would be in heat much sooner than expected, perhaps even tomorrow.

As his maiden placed a hot towel on his forehead, he seemed to relax more, it was almost as if he did not want to get up.

Just as soon as he relaxed there was a knock at the door. "Not the best moment, but Guinevere please go check who that is, remember the groom mustn't seem me before the wedding." He tensed once more and Alfred heard the door creak open, "Damn Alfie, crack a window it stinks of preheat. " Alfred didn't get up too quickly, but slowly opened his eyes to greet his brother. "Hello Matthew!" He said with sparkling eyes, "I was hoping you would be here early!" He said with as much enthusiasm that he could muster. Matt laughed and crossed his arms, " I would be a bad alpha not to check on my brother," Alfred scoff as an answer and laid his head back down, "Did you come to see the princess? You must start courting her as well." Matthew smiled shyly and nodded. "I have found a few things we have in common." Alfred chuckled and gave a smile to his brother, "I am glad that you have found a liking in her. Ivan is. He is interesting." He admitted.

A few women came to his side and began to shoo his brother from the room. "I will see you at the ceremony!" Matthew called before his maidens tossed him out. "Let is get you into a bath." He was helped to his feet.

Once he stood he felt dizziness wave over him. He meant heavily on his maidens. "There will be a feast prepared for after the wedding. You need to keep up an appetite if you plan to conceive."

Alfred let out a sigh and allowed himself to nod.

He could tell that it was going to be a long day.

As Alfred was fed and groomed for the wedding he felt himself getting more and more dull. He was exhausted, from the preheat symptoms they had prettied him all up.

With a white belly shirt and silk white pants. The shirt had lace running down to the ends of it as they touched over his flattened stomach. His ears were decorated to the tips with jewels. The gold made his head weighed down and his eyes heavier. He had multiple chokers with diamonds imbedded into it the top of the collar.

His eyes were decorated with jewels and Kohl. He looked beautiful.

Of course he didn't feel beautiful he felt tired.

He felt himself touched on the shoulder. He turned haphazardously and smiled gently. "Your highness, it is time." He looked into his hand maidens eyes and nodded. He felt his heart do a jump in his chest.

It was time.

A veil was placed on his head at the outer room to the wedding and waiting was his father. "Alfred…" he looked into his father's eyes and gave a half hearted smile. "Papa I will be fine here. I know it is not as modern as our castle, but I will find a home here. My children will be raised here, your grandchildren." His father cleared his throat and pulled him into a hug. His father was always a sentimental man.

"My son. We will send letters. Your mother, she is planning to write you each day. Your brother will be taking young Kat to be our successors. We will live a good life. I just wish I did not have to send my young to the other side of the world," he paused and then sighed, "but it is the smartest thing to do."

He shook his head, "No matter where you go you will be my son. Make our family proud." Alfred nodded and took his father's arm.

As they walked into the setting, Alfred was taken back by how beautiful it was. He of course had no planning in the wedding or the marriage, but the scenery was beautiful. White flowers everywhere. It looked like a winter wonderland.

White petals littered the floor, before he knew it he was looking straight at Ivan. Ivan wore a crown and a cape that was red velvet and went the whole way to the floor. He had a simple tuxedo underneath, he offered Alfred a gentle smile, it didn't reach the whole way to his eyes making Alfred unsure.

As he stood at the altar suddenly abandoned again by his father. He stared into those violet eyes feeling like his emotions were getting the better of him. There was a long speech in the Russio language that he understood most of.

Suddenly there was a prod brought to the altar. He had been prepared on this and could tell you he was not as excited to do this.

The prods were to be heated in hot coals and then prodded into his left and Ivan's right shoulder. It was tradition that your symbol be engraved with the family's pattern at the bonding ceremony.

Alfred would prod Ivan first. He took his prod from the coals and very carefully pressed it into Ivan's right shoulder. Ivan hardly flinched at it. It made Alfred nervous.

Ivan looked at Alfred and gave him a gentle nod. "Close your eyes." He whispered. Alfred closed his eyes and turned to his mate. He felt a moment of suspense before scratching pain into his left shoulder. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he bit his lip as hard as he could he felt blood pour into his mouth suddenly the pain was gone. He was sure that it had burned through the nerves and all that was left was he general soreness. There was a roaring round of applause for the couple as Ivan pulled him close and kissed him.

He felt a smile return to his lips. Maybe this would not be so bad after all.

 **Hey y'all, so the next chapter might get a little... steamy. So it will be edited for this format. If you would like to see the unedited version it will be up on archive of our own as well. I already have it written up, but am waiting to post it.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-J**


	5. Chapter 5

As the ceremony wound down Alfred knew that was not the end of his night. He sat in a cushioned and comfortable seat. He felt a constant ache in his back, quickly as possible it was as if his newly appointed mate could sense his struggle and pain. He felt a warm sense enveloped by his sensitive nose. "Ivan…" He almost whined. "My mate…we have one dance as mates then we can begin to prepare for your upcoming heat."

Alfred felt alarm run through him. His nest was hardly built and he had so many other things to do before he would lay in a bed for a week! Ivan touched the nape of his neck and rubbed soft circles. "I know how rushed this all feels so I ordered the servants to begin the work on your nest." He felt a little relief run through him as his mate helped him stand.

"You may stand on my shoes if that makes this any easier for yourself." That would make it easier for Alfred to dance well whilst he was in pain. As they got out to the dance floor Ivan pulled him close. "How are you enjoying the ceremony?" Ivan whispered softly into his new mates ear, the dancing was taken care of for him so Alfred felt free to speak candidly. "It is beautiful…" He whispered drifting off in looking at the decorations.

Their conversation was rarely personal and mostly small talk until Alfred suddenly felt something. Something was wrong. He leant against Ivan feeling his thin clothes becoming hot and sweaty. He exhaled and felt a scent change in Ivan from relaxed to very protective. "Ivan…" He began confused as to what was happening, upon feeling a wet feeling on his bottom, he knew.

Of course, heat was here.

Alfred could hardly move as he felt his member harden and a painful process of an new opening being formed. He cried out in pain and would have collapsed to the floor if it were not for Ivan there. Ivan's pheromones were so strong in the air he could smell nothing else. He let out a moan as Ivan picked him up in his broad and strong arms. "Now Alfred, I have no time to explain our first mating ceremony but It is something that may be strange to you," his voice was gruff and full of musk, "The elders of the court are to watch the first mating ceremony between prince and princess…" he whispered. "They are preparing for that. I will prepare you." Alfred felt tears form in the corners of his eyes out of pure embarrassment and half from the pain rising in his reproductive area. He let out a whimper and felt the tears slip.

Being a male omega was a painful and difficult process. Ones body had to rearrange itself and if induced into heat too rapidly for whatever reason. It was painful.

He hid his face in Ivan's shoulder as they were entering the room. Alfred felt the familiar scent of his room and a bit of Ivan's own scent. He felt the pain lessen a little and let out a cry of pain as he was most delicately placed on the bed.

His mind was running at so many different angles as Ivan stepped out of the picture. That was of course enough to make Alfred cry out wishing for his return. As he curled up with a sheet he smelled Ivan's hot musk on the bed linen.

He was unsure of how quickly he was undressed, but at one point Alfred found his hot sweaty body nude and crying out for his newly bound alpha.

"Ivan!" He felt like he screamed for hours until the clattering of chairs subsided. He smelled a lot of unfamiliar alphas that were obviously aroused by his crying. Some were half familiar, some were the opposite of aroused. He was sure he smelled Ivan's sister, his own brother, and maybe even his father. He felt a whole new level of embarrassment. He had no idea this was part of courting. His hand maidens dabbed away his sweat from time to time trying to keep him as clean as possible for the consummation ceremony. Suddenly, in the blur of all things he felt a moment of clarity, he could smell Ivan. He sniffled and found it harder to breathe. His eyes opened for only a moment to see Ivan.

He looked spectacular, on his right shoulder Alfred could see his mark, a clear letter A glowing red. He wore a long cape and a crown on his head. Other than that he was entirely nude. Alfred felt himself moan out for his mate. He could tell the effect of his cries on Ivan as he looked already ready for action.

At the time Alfred woke he was aroused again. He felt a warm body right next to him rubbing his back. "Ivan…" He whispered powerlessly. "My love. I must recover and I need to wash you…" he could see Ivan had dressed and seemingly bathed.

Alfred felt a pout rise on his face. "But I will only get the covers sticky once again. I'm covered in slick!"

Ivan seemed to chuckle, "The servants are going to clean the sheets. Or replace them while I bathe you. It is my job to care for my omega…" He whispered snapping his fingers and having a servant go to draw a bath.

Alfred attempted to sit up and felt a wave of dizziness as he attempted to swing his legs over the bed. "I will carry you. You lost consciousness in the early morning when we consummated the marriage. I fear you may be in pain when you stand." It seemed only a moment before Ivan was at his side.

Alfred let out a whimper as his mate touched his sensitive regions. He nuzzled to Ivan's hand as Ivan just chuckled. "My little bear we will be back to the festivities soon." Alfred nodded pathetically. He just wanted to be filled once again.

*****

The next time Alfred woke he was being spoon fed soup. He felt his stomach twist and turn in knots. "Ivan…I cannot eat during heat. I'll become ill." Ivan chuckled, "This is fertility soup an old recipe, my mother and mother's mother all drank soup." He offered another spoonful which made Alfred feel a strange trust feeling in his chest.

It wasn't bad, but it was also not great. It tasted heavily of turnips and other vegetables.

"You must keep your strength up, we have a lot to be doing in these last few days." Alfred wasn't as desperate as he was the first few days, but he was still craving his alpha's touch and his length.

"Do you think I will carry? This is our first time spending a heat together, well my first time spending a heat with someone…"

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows, "What would you do before?" He asked confused. Alfred blushed heavily, "Well, I would attempt to pleasure myself...it was nothing like," he gulped, "Nothing this grand…"

Ivan gave a good natured laugh, it made Alfred all warm and fuzzy inside. He cuddled closer as Ivan, "Ivan, can I be candid?" He asked softly. Ivan gave a shrug, "Sure." He responded heavily accented.

"Why does the world fear you so much? I had been told stories, about this terror, this cold man who takes and kills." Alfred tried to be soft with his words, but there was no easy way to ask.

Ivan chuckled darkly, "I am a warrior Alfred and I am a merciless one." Alfred felt a shiver run down his back, apparently Ivan could sense his fear and gave a cheery smile. "You don't need to worry about that. I have a soft spot for you, and nice and sweet spot. For we are bonded now. When you are in pain I can feel it."

Ivan set the food aside and put his own forehead to Alfred's. It caught the littler man off guard, but he giggled. "I can feel you now Alfred. We are two halves of a whole. And I will slaughter the world to protect you."

Alfred giggled, sure it was sick and twisted, but it made Alfred feel good inside. "Now, let me make our babies." He said as he pushed Alfred back into the bed. Alfred was happy to oblige.


	6. Chapter 6

As Alfred awoke he felt a certain chill in his bones, he always associated that with his own body lying lone in the soft cushions of his bed. His body ached all over, he could tell that he had just been through his heat, he always felt this way when he woke from the last day of his heat.

His memory was rather foggy from his heat. He felt oddly clean though, he usually would wake sticky and sweaty, he took in a deep breath of air and took in a deep scent of lavender. A certain smell lingered in his nose and he pulled the covers up to his nostrils and smelled in deeply Ivan's smell. He could just stay captured in that smell, that deep musk of darkness and love.

He could hardly stand it, it was just so overwhelming.

"...Prince Alfred," A soft voice whispered that made him jump.

He jolted up with a whine out of his soreness, "Yes!" He felt his cheeks flush, he was such an omega, he half cursed himself. His maiden stood by him and chuckled, his highness would like to see you in the throne room as soon as possible we are here to dress you.

Alfred felt something in his stomach jump, he was so excited to see Ivan for the first time after his heat. He almost leaped out of his bed. He could hardly wait.

His dressing was done in record time. His maidens chucked at his enthusiasm,"The prince is in his throne room."

Alfred didn't need to be told more than once. He slipped out of his room, almost running to where he vaguely remembered the throne room to be.

As he put his hand on the doorknob he could hear a heated conversation in the Russio dialect. All he could understand from it was that someone had betrayed the nation, something about anger in a masculine voice sent shivers down his spine. He did find enough energy to bend down and peek through the keyhole.

He watched as Ivan sat upon his throne, the kingly throne and looked down at a kneeling man. The voice sounded quick and frantic, as if he was pleading with the prince. Alfred watched as Ivan smirked at the man, then slowly drew his weapon.

Alfred put his hand to his mouth to cover up a gasp. He watched as Ivan smiled as he drew the sword up. With wide eyes he stepped back as he heard himself let out a frightened whine. He slowly put his hands on the door and began to open it. He had to stop this!

As soon as he opened the door he heard a loud smacking noise and felt something wet touch his cheek. He looked before him as a beheaded man in ragged clothes lay at Ivan's feet. Alfred shook and felt his stomach retch he touched his forehead and looked down seeing blood on his fingers.

He remembered letting out a cry. The muddled confusion he turned and ran. He tried to get out of the room but ended up stumbling over his feet and falling to the ground. He shivered feeling Ivans scent looming over him as the harsh voice whispered to him, "What are you doing in here?" He felt his shoulder yanked up so he was facing Ivan. "You...You killed that man…" He felt a harsh slap to his cheek that was enough to send his head spinning as he threw his arms out in rebellion. He attempted to make contact though the entirety of him was screaming to run away.

"Your highnesses…" He blearily watched Ivan's guard come over, "This seems like a situation not to perform here." Ivan looked angrily at the guard and seemed to drop his angry face. He released Alfred and seemed to have somewhat of a sympathetic gaze the the terrified omega. Alfred's scent must have been sending out the warning signs of fear. "Let us get you cleaned up, dear." Alfred flinched at the word as Ivan took his hand and began to lead him away.

Alfred was stiff as he felt Ivan lead him to his chambers. "Alfred, you surprised me. I am sorry I struck you, I didn't want you to see this side of me." He caressed Alfred's cheek making the fourteen year old quiver, also further smearing the blood on his cheek.

The omega felt frightened, he felt terrified even, but Ivan's scent was too comforting. He felt himself slowly shuffle to the older man's chest and shiver in his embrace.

"Why don't I, personally wash you, and we take a walk in the garden." Alfred was silent and nodded his head. He looked up at his mate and saw a dark side to him.

"I will take care of you Alfred, my queen."

Alfred felt himself waking breathless for the next few weeks. His cheek hadn't bruised, he hadn't been struck hard enough for something of that nature. He would wake gasping, not sure what he was trying to breathe in, it was as if the oxygen was not enough.

His eyes would dark from corner to corner of the room making sure he was entirely alone. Ivan would attempt to come visit him, but something about seeing Ivan's violence frightened him so he had gotten into the habit of being mute whenever his mate was around.

He still could not deny the attraction to his mate he felt. He forced himself to resist Ivan's many gifts and charms. It went on that way until a cool day in the fall. Ivan came into his room while he was writing a letter to his brother. Apparently, Ivan and himself were invited to Matthew and Katayusha's wedding.

He had dismissed his hand maiden earlier. Finding her presence suffocating as she adhered to his needs. He heard the door slam open and jumped almost out of his chair. Ivan appeared with a dark and distant look in his eyes. As soon as he appeared Alfred could smell alcohol on his mates scent. Alfred stared at him for a good moment before he stood slowly and walked toward him.

"Alfred. There is a coronation in the morning. I will have someone to brief you on what to wear."

Ivan's words caused a film to appear in his mind. "Ivan what are you talking about?" Ivan seemed to soften a little, he rubbed his eyes, "My father passed this morning, my mother is grieving with Natalya. There will be a funeral followed by the coronation of the new king and queen."

Alfred looked Ivan up and down. He stared in the eyes of his mate and was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He slowly walked forward waiting for rejection or some sort of disgust to come from the other. Ivan watched him carefully, as if he were hoping for anything wild. Alfred slowly wrapped his arms around his larger mate.

Ivan seemed to relax in the embrace, Alfred even felt his body shudder. He slowly led Ivan to his bed and pushed his mate down. Ivan seemed lost, not wounded, he didn't see a tear shed from his mate, but Ivan showed a vulnerability that he had never seen before.

He pulled Ivan to lay down on the bed with him and was surprised how Ivan didn't care what was done with himself.

"I know you think I'm a monster," Ivan mumbled. Alfred slowly cuddled up to him, "You're drunk, I can tell, you are speaking crazy." Alfred slowly began to play with Ivan's hair.

"I am not. I struck you and you hate me for it." Alfred let out a soft chuckle, "You're my mate. I cannot hate you. Perhaps, we can start over from that point," Alfred paused, "I was scared. I am an omega no matter how hard I resist it." He felt himself growing tired. "You would be happy to know my heat is due to go on next week." Ivan tensed up, "You haven't been falling ill as you usually do?"

Alfred chuckled, "I actually have been pretty wonderful. I'm very optimistic that we have made a child." I wanted to tell you, but the past few weeks have been," he paused as if looking for the right word, "stressful."

Ivan nodded and seemed to focus his attention on Alfred. "So we could have baby in there right now?" Alfred smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we could."

That seemed enough for Ivan.

When Alfred woke in the morning he was tangled with his alpha. They had seemed to fall asleep together. Alfred nuzzled up to Ivan's chest and smiled into his chest.

It was early morning, probably not past two. He felt something rumble in his stomach that led himself to drag himself up from bed. His head felt a bit foggy as he stood up. It seemed as soon as his feet hit the ground, it was swept from under him. He blinked hard as he felt himself suddenly on the floor. The fogginess clouded his mind, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. His scent must have let out a sign of distress, in a moment Ivan seemed to be at his side.

"Alfred?"

Alfred struggled to attempt to get up. He could hear Ivan shouting and he groaned feeling his stomach twisting. "Ivan…" He mumbled, the words must have come out mangled as a groan since Ivan had not responded.

"I am going to be sick…" He seemed to say louder. Suddenly his maidens were there, it was a quick moment before he realized that he was now laying in the soft bed. Nothing was making any sense. "Get the doctor now! He is still here, it is urgent!" Ivan was next to him. His eyes glazed over in worry and Alfred felt something lurch in his stomach. He leant over the stomach missing his main maiden by a few centimeters. He emptied the contents of his stomach all over the floor.

He seemed to feel a bit better when he had thrown up and relaxed feeling the maiden dab at his mouth. He cuddled up to Ivan feeling himself sweating a slight bit. "What is happening?" He asked faintly, "Nothing dove, don't go to sleep, please just look into my eyes."

That is exactly what Alfred did.

The doctor took his time examining Alfred. It was nearly four in the morning when he told Ivan rather quietly he was going to need to inspect Alfred rather thuroughly, it had been a month and a quarter since they had mated and the doctor feared that the fetus was not developing correctly.

Alfred felt rather uncomfortable with a person not his mate to touch him. He looked at Ivan carefully. The exam was quick, but enough to make Alfred's skin crawl. Ivan stayed by his side, stroking his hair, and keeping a hold on his hand.

Alfred knew that the funeral would start soon, it would be some sort of affair that would take place in the town. He tugged at Ivan's sleeve while the doctor went to consult some of the hand maids of Alfreds behaviour. "I just passed out for a moment, we have a busy day, shouldn't we be to getting ready?"

Ivan shook his head,"The coronation isn't for a few hours, that will take time, the funeral will be starting soon, but it would be better to make sure you haven't caught something in the cool air."

There was a knock at the door before Alfred could answer.

"Congratulations. You two are to be proud parents in nine short months."

Alfred gasped and looked at his mate.

Ivan seemed to be in some sort of shock, but his lips gently curled into a smile.

"The episode last night was merely an extreme version of morning sickness. It seems that the fetus is a bit much on the new queen's body. He will need as much rest as possible in the next couple of months. He is a very delicate soul. After the coronation I would reccomend that he not leave the castle."

"Wait, We have public appearances after the coronation, won't the people become unruly?"

Ivan laughed, "They will be more excited at the possibility of a prince being born. An alpha at that!" Alfred shuddered softly and sighed."I still would like to appear for the people…" Ivan shook his head.

"You may not."

Alfred closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine, but I am going out today." Ivan smiled and then put his hand over his lovers stomach. "I am very excited for us, but you mustn't stress too much while you are with our little alpha."

 **Sorry this has been so long coming. I have been very busy with life, the last chapter was severely edited. So I hope that you all enjoy this.**

 **-J**


	7. Chapter 7

The funeral was surprisingly brief. He and Ivan walked along the casket and watched it put in the ground. No one cried. Everyone seemed to just watch what happened.

As Alfred was instructed on the coronation ceremony, he let out a deep sigh. This was very stressful, his parents were mated very young and did not have to worry about  
Illness that came with age. His mother, a male omega, was only 13 year older than him to be honest.

He was to walk up and sit on the throne of the queen, and wait until the crown was placed on his head and sit there for the people to gawk at him.

Of course, it would be really stressful for himself, but he was not allowed to let them see that. He felt his eyes close for a moment as he began to dress. His maidens dressed him in white garments. It was similar to his mating ceremony's dress.

He exhaled deeply and felt himself put his head in his hands. The maidens lift his head and began to dress him in the appropriate make up, with Kohle decorating his eyes and placing jewels down on the corners trying to give him a celestial look.

At the end of the whole ordeal Alfred was stood up and walked to the mirror. His pants were silky, and white like those that he had worn to his bonding ceremony. There was white slippers and a train of lace following the dress back. There were flowers weaves into his hair. All his clothes were lined with gold and tough make up lines his arms as the casual Russio language was inscribed on his skin. He couldn't read most of it, but the hand maiden told him that it was charms of fertility and wellness. He was told by his mate that his pregnancy would be waited to be announced until a couple months to make sure the baby was not lost.

He looked in the mirror and could hardly recognize who he was. I guess it was customary for the new Queen.

********

As Alfred ascended the staircase to where he was to be throned. His throat was dry and his palms sweaty. A variety of soldiers stood before the crowd to assure his safety.

As he began to walk up the golden carpet. He heard some ruckus. He turned and saw a couple of knights shuffling and raising their voices. He felt a tug on his train and saw a little girl tugging there. Two of the knights kept toward her and Alfred held up his hand for them to stop.

She mumbled almost in his own language.

"All...hail...Queen...Alfie..."

His features softened and he bent down and wiped some dirt from her cheeks. He bent his head down and knelt before her. He plucked one of the flower ornaments from his hair and pinned back a loose lock of her hair.

He didn't say a word. But kissed her forehead. She grabbed his hand and led him past the knights to a skinny looking woman. Alfred curtseyed to the woman and returned her daughter to her. He gave the little girl a pat on the head and smiled.

"You have a beautiful daughter." He announced. The whole crowd stood in awe of this strange behavior. As the hollow looking woman bowed her head down to him. She fell to her knees and Alfred was shocked. Suddenly people around him began to bow. He looked at the knights with wide eyes and then bent down to a knee and began to do the same thing.

A beta woman nodded him as if telling him to go to the throne. He felt like the walk was an eternity but as soon as he walked the people bent before him. He breathed out slowly determined to make it to the throne. It was as if the crowd parted for him. He slowly approached the throne and sat down. The people remained bowing on the dirt floor.

As the crown was brought to him, he gulped and closed his eyes. As soon as he felt the cold gold on his forehead he opened his eyes. The crowd cheered. He offered a simple smile.

As the crowd quieted, trumpets announced the arrival of the new king. Alfred heard a noticeable silence in the crowd as his eyes felt warm falling on his mate.

He almost did not recognize Ivan. His eyes were dark and cold. His cape flew in the wind and he looked angry. Alfred felt his omega senses tingling as he fought with fear of Ivan. That was the same side of Ivan he saw when that poor peasant was killed.

He had to be brave. He raised his chin as the crowd bowed to Ivan. He was seated next to Alfred and this terrifying coldness radiated off of him. Alfred attempted to suppress his scent as much as possible, but fear played in his heart causing it to beat rather quickly.

Ivan was crowned and the crowd clapped and cheered.

Ivan must have smelled the fear, Alfred could smell his own fear. Of course he was too far from the crowd for them to sense his fear.

His heart was beating fast and he felt rather dizzy when he stood. The new King and Queen were led back into the palace and when the doors closed to the public all appearances were dropped. The crowns were removed and the knights left the room for a moment.

By the look in Ivan's eyes, Alfred could tell he was angry. "Alfred," he growled, "you never touch a peasant..." His voice was low and scary. Alfred felt fear pour out of him as he backed up. His heart beat in his chest. "We are to be feared Alfred. We are not at their status... you never are to do that again! Never!" Ivan had grabbed his wrist so tight he whined and tugged back at it.

His senses were begging him to run. He felt all sense of rebellion drain out of him. As Ivan pulled him closer. He could smell the anger radiating off of the bigger male. The tears began to fall from his eyes and he felt his wrist released.

The fear from his scent didn't soften Ivan at all and he was pushed to the wall as Ivan walked up the stairs to his own room. Alfred felt his heart beating out of his chest and he slid down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and covered his face.

"I told you he'd get bored of your garbage." He heard a voice. It was Natalya. He hadn't seen her since the ceremony.

"My brother's an old fashioned kinda guy." She said. Her eyes looked angrily at him, but there was something else in them.

She offered a hand to him, "You smell terrified. Come, pet." He took her hand and slowly got up. "You're stuck with him until death do you part. Hunh?"

She led him to a section of the large kitchen. "Here drink this. It will help you to calm down. You stink of fear and submission." He could hardly smell her scent, it wasn't something he trusted. She snapped her fingers and cup of tea was suddenly in them.

He took the key cautiously and slowly took a sip from the cup. The alpha's eyes never went from him, her eyes were like those of a cat. Mischievous and somewhat angry.

He felt something stir in his stomach and he suddenly felt weak. "It'll calm you, don't worry." She brushed some hair from his eyes. He felt his eyes a little sluggish and she wrapped a hand around his waist. "Let me escort you to your room..." she said. He felt a little dizzy and a little more calm.

"Why are you..." She shushed him and ran a hand through his hair. "It'll be fine, little omega. Just relax. I cannot stand the stench of your fear."

Before he knew it he was in his room, she handed him over to the maidens and he was set down in bed. He felt her hand press over his belly, "Sleep well little, Alfred."


	8. Chapter 8

As Alfred woke the next morning, he felt awful. His stomach was somewhat shaking. His eyes rolled back and he whined. One of the maidens were at his side almost immediately. He felt his stomach lurch and leant back in his bed and cried out. He soon began to jerk forward as he vomited over the side of the bed.

"Call the Doctor, and alert the King."

Alfred sighed and felt himself falling back onto the bed. His body shuddered and he fell back down to the bed. His eyes blinked a couple of times before he felt himself fall into a state of unconsciousness.

*******  
As Ivan was brought his breakfast he noticed the specific missing presence of the Queen. Perhaps, Alfred was still upset from their fight last night. Ivan shrugged it off, Alfred seemed to forgive quite quickly, and he was in the wrong.

Being the Queen there were rules he had to abide to.

Natalya had crept down from her wing to eat breakfast. "Natalya, did you speak with Alfred last night?" Natalya chuckled, "Yes, He was very worked up big brother." She laughed at the memory. "You're lucky I am a good sister, an omega in that vulnerable of a state. I could have just taken him." She said laughing softly.

"You know better." Ivan growled.

Natalya laughed, "I gave him something to calm him down. He's probably still pretty out of it. If you want, I would go back upstairs and take care of him, he might not throw as much of a fuss as he did last time you'd struck him-."

A frazzled omega ran into the room. "Your highnesses! I apologize for rushing in." She fell to her knees in a bow.

"Be quick with it, wench." Ivan ordered.

"Y-Yes, the Queen has suddenly taken ill. The doctor requests your presence in the room for an examination." Ivan looked over to his sister, who shrugged. "That tea can be hard on the stomach."

Ivan sighed, "I will be up in a moment, allow me to have word with the Princess."

The maiden scurried out. Ivan rose and glared at his sister. "What did you give him?" She shrugged, "Some camomile, poppy seed, and I'm not sure what else. Nothing to harm him."

*****  
When Alfred half awoke, his world was dizzy. He felt a presence next to him and his veins felt cold as ice. "Get away," he screamed. He could smell him. He could smell Ivan. He pulled himself up from the bed. He suddenly couldn't smell any scent on him. His head was spinning.

"Stop!" He screamed.

He could feel Ivan holding onto his arm and cried out . Other alphas were holding onto him and he fought against them and screamed. He couldn't smell their scents he felt naked, like he couldn't see or hear. When his smell was dulled he could hardly know where he was. The room was spinning and he was looking into Ivan's eyes all of a sudden. They were wide and concerned.

It was a lie!

He felt the other alphas release him and he calmed for only a moment. He then struck his alpha in the cheek, there was a pause enough to allow Ivan to let him go.

He ran out of the open door. And his world blurred around him. He started for the stairs and slowly slipped on a step and tumbled down. He felt his hands go to his belly to attempt to protect his growing child. He hit his head on one of the step.

He wasn't sure what happened, but he curled up in a ball protecting his head and cowering. He heard Ivan's voice off in the distance and couldn't convince himself to move. His sense of scent slowly was faintly returning. He could smell anger and confusion in the air.

He was so confused. He began to sob from the place where he laid on the floor.

He heard another Alpha yelling and standing in front of him. "I'll take care of it Ivan. He's confused, he needs to come back into consciousness. Go Ivan."

Alfred didn't move, he could tell there was an alpha in the room. Not Ivan, as his scent continued to emit fear.

"Alfred. Come on. I will get the doctor to give you something. I understand you're afraid. You'd never had what I'd given you?" He could recognize Natalya's voice. He shook his head.

She snapped her fingers and suddenly someone brought some kind of tea. "Drink, Alfred." Alfred was hesitant, he slowly took a sip from the cup and felt his body going numb. He was suddenly too tired to care.

He slowly was sat up by her. She was blurry and he struggled against her. She grabbed his chin and pushed her forehead against his. He could smell her. She smelled like desire and lust. She had smelled like nothing last night.

He felt her soft lips on his own. She had to hold him up or he would collapse into the ground. "You smell like him..." she growled. A tear slipped from his eyes as the confusion caused his fingers to shake. He didn't have the energy to do anything against her.

She rubbed her hand up his chest and he whined. He didn't understand. She hated him, why was she doing this?

All of the feeling and confusion overwhelmed him and he slowly slipped into sleep.

When Alfred awoke next. He was in his bed, his chest ached and so did his head. As he began to wake, he rubbed his stomach. He half remembered what had happened the previous day, it was all a big mess. He rubbed his head having a hard time remembering anything after the ceremony.

He bit his lip; Where was his mate? He felt a little fear slip from his heart. He heard a knock at his door and smelled something that was somewhat musty.

"Alfred... Are you awake?" It was him. Alfred felt his head ache. "Ivan?" He said feeling a bit of fear flutter in his chest. "I am going to come in." His voice was distant and full of caution.

He held a cup of something, Alfred seemed to recognize the smell of it. "My head hurts, Ivan, I can't remember anything. It hurts..." he whined as Ivan handed him the glass.

"It has been a confusing couple of days. You hit your head, Natalya would not allow me to come in your room for a couple days, please drink. It is from the doctor, he said this will help with the pain."

Alfred looked at the glass. "Pain from what?"

He slowly took a sip and felt his fear melting away. His mind felt numb. "You fell, Alfred. You can't remember what happened?"

Alfred shook his head laying back down. His body suddenly felt rather exhausted. "Something Natalya gave you, caused you to be unlike yourself," he paused, "You slipped and fell down the stairs."

Alfred's hand went down to his stomach. "Is the baby okay?" He asked suddenly. "Yes, the doctor tested your scent and our baby is still in there." Alfred felt tired and rubbed his thin tummy.

Ivan's rough hand rubbed his cheek. "Come. Let's take a brief walk, you have been asleep for a couple days."

Alfred nodded, struggling to stand he felt Ivan wrap an arm around his waist. Everything on him felt sore. He felt his body lean against Ivan in order to walk.

They began their walk around the west wing. Alfred felt so tired, but Ivan said the doctor had suggested it for the health of himself and the baby.

"The town has been talking about you, every since the ceremony." Ivan mentioned. Alfred looked up unsure. "They love the new Queen." He said chuckling, "I suppose that small stunt you pulled has given the royal family some popularity."

Alfred shook his head in confusion. "Stunt?" Ivan chuckled once more, "I will tell you when you have more energy. You look sleepy." Ivan paused and slowly placed a kiss on Alfred's lips. Alfred felt the presence of another person somewhere in the room, but he could hardly pay attention as Ivan pulled him tight to him. Beginning to passionately kiss him. Alfred felt his body slowly responding to Ivan.

Ivan's hands slid down his body and squeezed his bottom. He could feel Ivan getting somewhat excited as their lips parted. He heard the slamming of a door. And then looked up seeing a door swinging closed.

"Ivan?" He whispered. "It's nothing, my love. I just have to mark what is mine." He nuzzled against the Queen's neck, and then Alfred felt him hesitate before pressing his teeth into the side of his neck. He shuddered and suddenly felt a calm wash over him.

Blood dropped from his neck to his bed clothes. He felt more numbed. Ivan then sat him down. A maiden dabbed the blood away from his neck.

He felt some desire drip from Ivan's scent at smelling Alfred's blood. He leaned back in his chair as Ivan sat across from him. He slumped in the chair. This was exhausting, "Ivan I am not hungry. May I go sleep?" He asked.

Ivan shook his head, "No you must eat something. Then I will accompany you to your room." Alfred humbly nodded. He felt the endorphins and the tea he was given tire him greatly.

His maidens fed him as Ivan watched nibbling on his own lunch.

"How do you feel Alfred?"

"Hm..."

He felt Ivan stand and scoop him up, he curled up to Ivan. "Let us put you back to bed." As Alfred laid back down, Ivan brushed his teeth against the sensitive skin he had just bitten. "You need to smell more like me. So rest up, dove."

*****  
Ivan left Alfred's room promptly. He was off to visit his sister, to clear up her delusions.

It turned out, she was not hard to find, she was sitting in the garden with her back to him. "Natalya," He seemed to hiss, she turned with a huff.

"You are not allowed to associate with Alfred any longer." Looking up at him, her cheek was still swollen from their fight. "You've never had an omega in the house so long. I explained, it is only hormones!" She glared at him through her blackened eye.

"It should be clear to you, you are not to talk to him, you are not to give him anything. I don't want to find you touching him ever again.

It angered him to even think about his sister laying at the bottom of the stairs rubbing on his omega. Alfred's body had of course responded. He was angry at that fact until he realized Alfred had been somewhat unconscious during the whole experience.

With a head injury, he was very vulnerable and Natalya taking advantage of that, made him very angry. That was his omega.

She stood and began to walk away from him. "You know we are on the brink of war with the Asio Dynasty. I would probably focus more on the military aspect than a useless omega."

She walked back into the castle without a second look to him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next month was a bit of a whirlwind for Alfred. He had spells of memory issues, he would suddenly wake and forget where he was. His maidens would give him the tea Ivan had brought him and he would suddenly feel numb. Ivan told him that it was totally natural and it was only to help him with the stress throughout his pregnancy. He was excited that he was beginning to show.

He felt numb frequently, sometimes the only thing that he could find happiness in was the child growing within his omega body. He hadn't seen Ivan's sister, Natalya, but every once and a while. She would glare at him and that caused him worry. She or any alpha was intimidating. He was so drugged up, he could hardly care.

Every morning was the same. He would wake with a headache and attempt to get out of bed on his own. Himself and Ivan would go downstairs and eat breakfast drink a cup of tea. Then, a walk in the garden would lead him to lunch. Then, off to the drawing room to sew and embroider. Then, to dinner with Ivan; another cup of tea, and bed.

It went on that way for weeks, Alfred wasn't sure what day it was anymore. It was a very boring existence. It went on until a surprise visit from Alfred's Father. Alfred was sitting in the drawing room enjoying a cup of the numbing tea, when he heard the trumpets in another room. He slowly rose and closed his eyes. He tried to slap a little life into his cheeks.

He was escorted into the beautiful foyer, "Alfred!" He heard turning to look at his father with a gentle smile. He had no idea how he looked, he just placed his hands near his growing stomach. "Hello, Father." He curtsied and bowed his head.

"Alfred," There was a pause in his demeanor, "What is wrong my boy? You seem rather… different." Alfred shook his head and looked off, "There is nothing wrong, Father. I am being regulated by-." "Ah, yes the child!" Alfred nodded.

"Where is the King Ivan? I came to congratulate the two of you on your newly appointed titles." Alfred shrugged, "He is in a meeting with the Prince, they are talking battle tactics and such-." Again he was interrupted, "King Arthur of Americanas!" He recognized Ivan's strongly accented voice from further down the hall.

"I apologise for my business, I did not expect your arrival." Ivan gave a somewhat equal bow to Arthur as his father-in-law returned the gesture. "I came to check on my son! Along with the coming Grandson. I was in the the neighbouring continent speaking of business with them." Ivan stiffened at that comment and Alfred was unsure why. "I must head back to the Americanas soon, so I am unable to stay very long."

Alfred felt a little dizzy and leant against Ivan. "Alfred?" He looked up into his father's emerald eyes. "The child puts a lot of stress on his body. He is being monitored daily by a prestigious doctor. I assure you." Ivan stated, he then turned to Alfred, "Alfred, why don't you go speak with the staff to get you some more tea." Alfred nodded, bowed to the two alphas, then scurried off to the kitchen.

"I always knew he would calm down after he was introduced to motherhood…" Alfred looked back for a moment and frowned. Calmed down? What did his father mean by that. He blinked a couple times and entered the kitchen. The staff fluttered around him and then suddenly he had an idea. He went to the kitchen's quarters and found one of the staff's cloak. He slowly slipped it on, convincing himself he was only borrowing it. He slipped into the vault, it seemed that the bakers were very busy this week as there was a lot of bread just sitting on the counters waiting to be eaten. He searched around for a bag. "Calmed down." He scoffed. He grabbed a sack from the wall, "We will see how calm they see me as." He stuffed at least forty loaves into the bag.

He then draped the bag over his shoulder and then headed to the barn. He pulled the hood up over his head and breathed out in the cold November air. He walked into this beautiful quarter horse. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"Hello there." He calmly walked up to her and placed a hand on her nose. She eyed him nervously and slowly calmed into his touch. He then propped himself on the side of the building, unlike his alpha counter parts, he had not been trained how to saddle a horse.

He struggled on top of her. His foot slipped a couple of times almost causing him to fall flat on his face. He grabbed her mane as a way of helping to support himself on the horse. He couldn't have picked a more docile horse. She didn't seem to care.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He turned his head and looked into some angry catlike eyes. He took a deep breath and glared back at her trying to ignore the fear tugging at his chest. "I am just going for a ride. I haven't been able to ride since I got here."

She scoffed, "Are you trying to get him to kill you? He doesn't want you out and about. You know that right?" Alfred shrugged. "You remember how bad he scared you last time you-" She stopped as he blinked a couple times. "I don't remember. What do you mean?" She let out a nervous laugh. "Nothing. Just be careful with yourself. You are like three months pregnant."

He shrugged and sighed. "All I know is that I feel bored, and I feel dead inside. I am bored of it. I am not sure what the king is doing to me, but I need a break." He nudged the door to the stall open and kicked the side of his new steed.

"Be careful!" She shouted out after him.

Alfred could describe the ride as uncomfortable. He'd forgot how bony horses were. As he trampled off toward the village he pulled up the hood on the cloak he had borrowed. He saw himself beginning to approach the village after maybe twenty minutes. It was a lot different than he had previously thought.

It looked very dirty, the houses were very simple, made of partly brick and they looked cold. He saw his breath fog in the air and slowly allowed his horse to walk through the village. He watches as people looked up and stared at him.

He heard whispers from them as the horse trotted through the village. He walked to a well and slowly stopped he looked around at the people and didn't say a word. He set the bag down at the well. He felt all of his courage drained out of his chest as he smacked her on the side with his foot and she galloped off.

He knew Ivan would eventually notice his absence, he be around when that happened.

As he approached the castle he saw a lot going on the knights were at the gate. He knew that wasn't an option. He turned off and headed to the service entrance. Of course there were knights at that entrance as well.

He sighed and rode off to the barn. He might as well put the horse up and see if he could sneak out that way. As soon as he arrived in the barn, he was greeted by a scowling Alpha. "Natalya!" He said breathless as he struggled to hop off the horse. "Alfred, you know he has probably noticed by now."

Alfred felt fear rise in his belly. "You are killing me Alfred." She said helping him down from the horse. "I can't help it... " He mumbled trying to suppress his scent. "That was amazing, I could feel the wind in my hair…." He gave a wide smile.

"You are really still such a kid." She said chuckling. She slowly began to look off. She looked him up and down and then shook her head. "You have mud all over your legs." He looked down and then grimaced. "Yuck."

"Can I ask you something," he asked after a pause. She looked up from his legs, "Yeah." He shuffled his feet, "Ivan has been really weird, about the Asio Kingdom. Is there something going on with them."

Natalya sighed, "We are on the brink of going to war with them. Ivan has not been the most friendly since he got out under this pressure. He was to be lined up with one of their princesses. Our father declined the offer deciding that your kingdoms alliance was stronger."

"But you are an alpha. Why can't you just marry one of the princesses?" She shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, but as of right now it looks as if we are going to war." Alfred sighed and shrugged, "I wish I was allowed to know these things."

Natalya shrugged once more. "You should head back to the castle. Ivan will have a fit if he knew you were out. You should probably change too." He looked down at himself, "Right."

After Alfred was cleaned up, he rushed up to his room. He was unsure what Ivan and his father had been doing, but half hoped they had been occupied enough to not notice his absence. The other half hoped that they had.

He heard his door open rapidly. "Alfred? Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you." To his relief it was his father sitting there with judgemental eyes. "I just went on a walk, Father," He said softly. "Alfred, you are a queen, you cannot just disappear off into nowhere. Do you know how bad that makes your Alpha and your Kingdom look." Alfred sighed deeply, "Is this what you came up here to tell me? I know you were talking with the Asio's, don't pretend like you weren't."

His father furrowed his bushy brows, "Alfred, you know that they are a major trade partner of ours." Alfred sat down on the side of the bed, "Not ours, yours." Arthur frowned at him, "Alfred, you watch your tone when you speak to me. You may think that you are grown and an adult now, but I am a king and I am your father."

Alfred felt his body shudder at the intensity of his father's voice. "I don't think you understand what you married me into? I deserve a little bit of bitterness. I am not allowed to go outside, at all! I can't even remember what happened in the last few days! These fucking Rusio doctor's are full of shit! I drink so much tea I can't do anything all day, but sleep. Ivan has the most absurd moods! You did all of this to me. What am I to you? Just a pawn you can sell away? Tell me! Why would you do this? Do you know I had people watch me bedded by him. Or where you there? I am just a slave you sold off! I have no choice in anything! You never could understand what that feels like. You are at the other end of the spectrum. I bet Mother felt the exact same way when she was forced into your home! She was just your slave!" His voice began to raise to his father and tears played in his eyes. Then, it was completely silent for a few moments.

"Alfred, you are an omega. This is your place, I-I…" His father looked up with sad eyes. "It is not a choice I would have made on my own. You know this was what was destined to happen to you. Your mother told you what would happen when you got here, you must have expected a bit of this."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak once more, but he heard footsteps outside his door. He frowned for a moment and then let his face go completely calm. He stood and curtsied to his father and bowed his head. "I pray you have safe travels back father."

He began to walk out of the room, knowing that he would be coming face to face with Ivan. He looked down for a few moments and looked up at his mate as he exited. "You know, it is rude to eavesdrop." He hissed with all the courage he could muster. He then began to descend the stairs heading out to the garden.

He began to walk off, passing Natalya in the corridor

"Alfred…"

He totally ignored her voice, not looking back once at the people he left behind.


	10. Chapter 10

In the next month, Alfred had spent most of his time avoiding not only Ivan, but Natalya. Perhaps, it was the hormones giving him the extra rebellious streak. Perhaps, it was the fact that he had stopped taking whatever tea they tried to "calm" him with. His belly had grown from day to day. It was not overbearing yet. Just a small bump he could rest his thin wrists on.

He was either in his room, or in the gardens. He frequently wrote his mother. They had been in an argument since the month before at how Alfred had rebelled against his father. Everyday, upon receiving a letter from his mother or brother. He would angrily and hastily write a witty response to whoever dared to criticize him.

All of this continued until one cold December night, Alfred was in the process of writing his mother when the door to his room swung open. Lifting his nose and inhaling in, he could tell who it was. He dropped his quill and crossed his arms, refusing to turn around.

"Alfred," He smelled alcohol deeping the Alpha's scent, "I thought you may as well hear from me first." Alfred raised a brow with his back still turned, "Yao, the leader of the Asios, has declared war on our kingdom."

A bit of cold fear bit into Alfred's belly. Of course he was not happy with Ivan right now. He felt a calming scent thrown out in an effort to calm him. "I know you will be unhappy about this, but I may be gone for up to a year, or even longer. There is many things that need to be discussed with the generals."

"Ivan," He began standing from his chair and turning, "You are ridiculous. The King is not sent out to battle like a common knight." He crept closer, attempting to keep the cold composure. "Everytime you give me bad news you smell like alcohol. Why is this? Could you possibly be afraid?" He taunted.

He knew he shouldn't have. He could see Ivan fighting the anger that was bubbling under the surface. Alfred stepped back, "Look, I have been as understanding as I can possibly be, Alfred. I am getting tired of this attitude." Alfred glared at him, "You should have chosen a better mate than me!" He hissed out.

Ivan growled slightly, Alfred attempted to fight the fear quaking in his bones. "You would dare to miss the birth of our first child, since you have to go out and fight someone else's issue. That sounds like cowardice to me!" He yelled. He knew he shouldn't have poked the bear, but he could hardly help himself. He was fed up of this place! He was tired of being the queen.

He knew he shouldn't have taunted Ivan a bit too late. He felt Ivan's hand smack him across the face. Of course, he hadn't expected him to do that. He hadn't expected Ivan to strike him. This was nothing like the strike he had suffered months ago. This one was hard. He could hear the crack of his skin and immediately withdrew. He stumbled to his knees and his hands flew to the cheek that had been hit.

"Alfred."

"Get out." Alfred quivered.

"No Alfred, this is not how I wanted this to go. Look at me. You are an omega, you are supposed to be submissive. You just anger me so greatly, I-I…" Alfred refused to look up. "I just want to be left alone." He said rather defeated.

Ivan shook his head.

Alfred felt something foreign in his heart, he stood slowly balancing himself on the bed post. He walked to Ivan. He glowered at the larger male. He then pulled his hand back and smacked the other on the cheek. He felt again wrong to poke the bear, but he put as much effort as he could into it.

"Now, we are even." He said turning away.

He heard a horse chuckle from behind him. "You hit hard for an omega." Ivan then wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and Alfred felt something in his heart lighten. He leant back and chuckled softly. "This is a fucked relationship, you know that right?" He said taking a deep breath in and out.

"Perhaps, sometime we could battle it out. When you are not pregnant." Ivan said nuzzling Alfred's neck. Alfred attempted to pull away, but Ivan's grip was too strong. It was as if he was desperately trying to hold on to the one thing he felt a bond with.

"I'm not your normal omega. You cannot treat me like so. I cannot stand this, is this what all Omegas do? They just bow to your anger?" He asked with clear cerulean eyes. Ivan was silent for a moment and then pulled back. "Yes." He said frankly, "This is how I am taught to treat you, you challenge me. It makes me so vexed." He shook his head as if he was trying to clear it.

"I am going to have the doctor treat you while I am away. You have never been away from a bonded mate, have you?" Alfred was reluctant to shake his head. "It will hurt me on the inside, it will, but you are going to feel weaker, more helpless than ever."

Alfred laughed softly, "Are you crazy?" He asked coldly. "You think I will be that weak? Have you met me-." "You are also not to have Natalya anywhere near you. She is somewhat a snake."

Alfred frowned and shook his head. "Ivan you know I am not that pathetic, do you not?" Ivan laughed, "It will hit you after a few days, It is not that easy to be bonded. Alpha's are most ruthless away from their mate, omegas are at their weakest state."

Alfred rolled his eyes and spat out, "Whatever." He raised his arms softly and yawned. "I think you're crazy." He sat down on the bed and leant back slowly to allow all of himself to gracefully plop on the bed. Ivan sat next to him.

"You are getting rather big, how many more months?" Ivan asked, Alfred looked away feeling as if it was something that Ivan should have known. "Four."

Ivan reached out his hand to touch his mate in the stomach. "I don't think I really have ever been around children. They are somewhat scary creatures."

Alfred shrugged, "My parents saw me a few times each week, they wanted to make sure that we knew who they were." Ivan chuckled, "That sounds nice. My father saw me monthly when I became of age." Ivan looked away with somewhat of a stoic look, "I wouldn't know how to act."

Alfred chuckled, "You'll learn when it comes."

Ivan looked off thoughtfully, "I am sure I will."


End file.
